May The Best Man Win
by ZS Fan
Summary: "The human heart is such a fragile thing...isn't it, Izaya?" There's a new mastermind in Ikebukuro, and the information broker has found his match. Shizuo is missing, Shinichi is amused, and Izaya's heart is breaking. 'May the best man win, Orihara.'
1. Prologue

Love is without reason.

Love is blind.

Love mistakes a pimple for a dimple.

Love disregards all inequalities and differences in social status.

Inscrutable are the ways people are brought together…by love.

Trying to forget someone you love is like trying to remember someone you never met.

In Ikebukuro, are two names everyone knows.

Orihara Izaya.

And Heiwajima Shizuo.

The information broker and the man in a bartender suit.

The force that cannot be stopped, and the object that cannot be moved.

Usually, when we talk about force, we talk about a physical strength.

What if that force becomes mental?

What if it becomes a mental strength?

Will it be able to move the 'object'?

What do you think?

I know you know what I'm talking about.

You'd give me that look…if you were awake.

But you're not, so I can watch you like this.

...

Hey.

Tell me.

Is this enough?

If it's not, I can go even further.

You're always at someplace I can't reach.

I can't get you down.

So I have to go up.

Reach the same height as you.

And then bring you down.

Don't worry.

Once I bring you down –

I'll go down with you.

Back to the place I wanted you to be.

Right next to me.

Because I don't crave power and godly status like you do.

All I wanted was to be a normal human.

Live a normal, peaceful life.

But they call me a god, of destruction.

And perhaps they're right.

But there's also something wrong.

You see, being a god means you have control of your powers.

I don't.

But maybe I can.

Maybe it's what I'm meant to be.

A being of destruction.

And if that's what I'm meant to be

If that's the existence intended for me

I might as well make use of it.

I'll destroy you.

Mentally.

Because to break your heart, I have to break your mind.

That's right.

I'll be the God of Destruction, so I can stand on the same pedestal as you, so that you'll acknowledge me.

So that I can stop you, take you down, force you off your high horse.

And when you're broken, I'll be there.

It's lonely at the top, isn't it?

We both know that.

But at the top you have to compete, to maintain your position.

It's inevitable, so I'm prepared for that.

...

What's this?

Even in your sleep you're moving away from me.

Hey, that hurts my heart you know?

A-hhh...

But it's alright.

Because I'll be breaking yours.

...

...Heh.

Don't be afraid.

I'll take full responsibility.

I'm taking away your position, because I want you to be rid of it, so that you'll fall –

And I'll fall with you.

Because a fall will never hurt me.

How many times have I fallen and broken my bones?

I can't remember.

But you get used to it after a while.

I've already fallen for you anyway.

So falling a second time won't matter.

A fall will never hurt me, but it will hurt you.

So that I can be ready at the bottom, to catch you.

Perhaps then –

You'll finally look at me.

You'll finally see me.

You'll finally –

Know my love for you.

...

...

There are many factions in Ikebukuro, and all of them hold power.

But if you were to ask a resident which are the most dangerous –

They're not factions, but men.

The two most dangerous men of Ikebukuro.

Orihara Izaya and Heiwajima Shizuo.

Both of them are feared by most of Ikebukuro. And so both of them have power.

Though the reasons are different. Izaya is feared because he manipulates humans and built up a dangerous reputation as the information broker of Shinjuku. Shizuo is feared because of his monstrous strength and his uncontrollable temper.

Who is more powerful or dangerous – would be hard to say. Izaya beats Shizuo in mental strength, and Shizuo beats Izaya in physical strength.

It's a permanent stalemate between them, for Izaya hasn't pissed Shizuo off enough for him to kill him…yet. And Shizuo is indestructible, and all Izaya's methods to kill him have failed.

But one thing Shizuo has that Izaya doesn't –

Is his unpredictability.

That man is truly unpredictable.

Even I can't tell what he's thinking.

Oh, you know you would agree with me if you were awake, Orihara.

He does things no one expects, and now he's gone and fallen in love with the person everyone least expected.

And so he changes – he's changed. They do say love changes people after all.

And he changes before anyone knows.

You look at him and wonder, 'When did he change?' 'Why did he change'?

You even ask him, but it's no use.

Even he doesn't really understand himself.

He doesn't know why he changed, he just has.

So we can't understand him really.

Anyway, back to Orihara Izaya and Heiwajima Shizuo.

As I said, there are many powerful factions in Ikebukuro. Dollars, Yellow Scarves, Slashers and Saika, Blue Squares, Awakusu-kai, Russian assassins, Headless Rider, Hollywood.

But all of them are residents of Ikebukuro, and all of them would agree if danger is the criteria, it would be Orihara Izaya and Heiwajima Shizuo.

Especially Heiwajima Shizuo.

Oh Orihara Izaya is dangerous of course, he's the mastermind behind all the happenings, and he can manipulate even Heiwajima Shizuo….to a certain extent.

But Heiwajima Shizuo invokes fear in people because of his inhuman strength. Because who wouldn't fear a guy who could lift up a vending machine with one hand?

It's only common sense to.

Heiwajima Shizuo is dangerous because of his strength, and powerful because he stops fights (usually orchestrated by Orihara Izaya).

Your opponent isn't who you should worry about when that man in a bartender suit comes into the picture.

It's your life you should worry about.

So, technically speaking, Heiwajima Shizuo seems to have more power than Orihara Izaya….simply because he's more feared and a real threat.

The reason why the place hasn't turned into a warzone yet is because Heiwajima Shizuo, despite his overwhelming strength, wants only one thing –

Peace.

And the greatest obstruction to peace in Ikebukuro is Orihara Izaya. That's one of the reasons why Shizuo hated him.

But Shizuo is a peaceful man like his name suggests, so if Izaya doesn't disturb his peace, he won't do anything.

He won't involve himself in the chaos in Ikebukuro, even if he's the strongest man. Even if with just his presence, all the fighting will stop.

He doesn't care about things like that. As long as his life is peaceful, and the people he cares about are safe, he's content.

And the only one who dares to make Shizuo do anything he doesn't want to do, is Orihara Izaya.

But this time, it's not Izaya.

It's Shizuo.

Because Shizuo has finally found something he wants to do.

Shizuo has finally found something he wants.

It's true that Shizuo wants peace, and he still wants peace, but peace is an ideal, it isn't a goal. It's either there, or not there. It's a state of being.

It's fitting, actually. Ironically fitting.

The one who disrupts Shizuo's peace the most is Izaya, yet the one he fell in love with is Izaya.

Because to Shizuo, Izaya is the only one who can give him his peace.

At least that's what I think, I wouldn't be surprised if I was wrong, since like I said, Heiwajima Shizuo is unpredictable. His thoughts are inscrutable.

That something Shizuo wants, besides peace, is love.

We talked, you know? Shizuo and I. While you were busy with your plans Orihara, letting your guard down because Heiwajima was by your side and you thought you didn't have to factor in his presence and unpredictability.

Shizuo has always wanted love. He's always wanted to fall in love like a normal person. He's always desired to love somebody. And he has. He has loved –

But they ended up being hurt. And so he stopped. He stopped thinking he could love. He was afraid of loving, of being in love.

Because he's afraid of hurting people.

And then you come along, barging into his life, slashing at his open heart, pissing him off, yet never getting hurt, never fearing him like everyone else.

Without even knowing, you became an exception to him.

They say there's a thin line between love and hate –

And it was you who crossed that line.

...Wait.

No...that isn't quite right.

Should I say, it was you who invited him to cross that line.

You're unconscious…so you can't lie as usual. So I'll just explain on your behalf.

Because you involved yourself in that incident concerning someone important to him.

Of course, you'd say, 'I was just messing with him' but to him, it let him see you in a new light.

There's a saying that life is meaningless without a light called 'love'.

I wonder if it applies to this case?

But I digress.

You gave him a reason to trust you…even if it was just that 1%.

Falling in love with someone is about trusting that person – that's what the humans Heiwajima Shizuo wants to be like, say.

And so he trusted, trusted you with his feelings, and eventually his heart.

His heart which felt at peace. Instead of taking away his peace, you gave it to him. By letting him fall in love with you, you who could never be hurt by him.

You rejected him of course, since you love only humans –

Even though he's the most human. You know so, but you deny it. I wonder why?

You broke his heart, so I'm not surprised he wants to break yours.

It's only fair, isn't it, Orihara?

You always did claim yourself to be a fair man.

But I suppose I should thank you –

On behalf of this city.

Because you broke Heiwajima Shizuo's heart, you gave him something he wants.

You see, if you had accepted him, if you had returned his love, you would have given him the peace he's wanted all his life, and he wouldn't have to aim for anything else.

Your purpose in messing with this city and controlling your humans is wanting to see their reactions, wanting to see them surpass your expectations.

If there's anyone who can stop you, it's Heiwajima Shizuo, and that's why he pisses you off, that's why you hate him.

That's why, I'm looking forward to this.

Because now you're not the only one with a purpose, a reason.

Heiwajima Shizuo, the strongest man in Ikebukuro, has finally found a reason to willingly involve himself in the affairs of this city.

And that reason is you.

He wants you. He loves you, and he will do anything to make you his.

Oh those aren't my words, they're his.

Bringing you down from the positon of the mastermind will bring peace to this city –

And peace to him.

He's killing two birds with one stone.

You really shouldn't underestimate him, Orihara.

After all, Heiwajima Shizuo has always caused chaos with the end goal of getting back his peace.

You of all people should know that very well.

Instead of being angry, shouldn't you be ecstatic?

Shouldn't you say –

_My human has surpassed my expectations! This is why I love humans!_

Shouldn't you?

Haha.

Well, you don't have to say it.

He'll show it to you, until you can't deny it anymore.

Thus, allow me to say on your behalf –

Let the game begin.

.

_- Unpublished Observational Record by Tsukumoya Shinichi_


	2. Window Dressing (I)

.

**CHAPTER 1**

**WINDOW DRESSING**

.

**.**

.

_"Apparently, blonds are good at window dressing….though I have no idea what that means. Shouldn't it be 'window breaking'?"_

_Maybe it's a Russian saying._

_._

.

Izaya woke up in his own bed.

He ran a hand through his hair, wondering if it had been a dream, and abruptly winced as moving caused him pain.

- Aren't I supposed to be at Shinra's?

- How long have I been out?

Questions immediately came to him. He looked towards the window. It was dark outside, signifying it was probably night.

He slid off his bed and made to exit his bedroom, going down the stairs to his living room. The answer to one of his questions laid in the form of a man in a bartender suit on his couch.

Izaya looked at the sleeping man. He took out his knife, and raised it above the blond man's chest.

- I should kill him

- How dare he save me

- How dare he act like he belongs here?

- How dare he….

But he couldn't move his hand. It felt as if he was held back by some incredible force, a force so strong that though he struggled to plunge the knife through the blond's chest, it was in vain and caused beads of sweat to trail down his face, as he exhaled heavily.

- Why?

- Why can't I do it?!

In frustration, Izaya flung the knife down. He backed away, panting as if he had just done a vigorous activity when in fact he had just been fighting against his own will.

Shizuo had not stirred once through his whole internal dilemma. Izaya inhaled, and fisted his hands by his sides.

- Fine.

- I'll just continue using you.

His lips curled into a malicious smirk as he gave a disgusted look at the slumbering monster of Ikebukuro.

-That's right.

- I can't kill him because it would be a disadvantage to me.

- Since they knew I had set a trap for them, it means I probably have to look out for a new enemy.

- And if he can get people under his control like that, it means I could do with some protection in unexpected circumstances.

Satisfied with his deduction, Izaya bent and picked up the knife from the floor, sliding it back into his pocket so Shizuo wouldn't know he had tried to kill him and failed.

He gave one last look at the slumbering beast, and then turned and walked away, a smirk on his lips.

"Let's see how much you love me, Heiwajima Shizuo."

...

**Half an hour later**

**...**

Hazel eyes opened. Shizuo pushed himself up from the couch, brushing his hair away from his eyes.

"I fell asleep."

His first priority was to check on Izaya. He went to the informant's bedroom and pushed open the door.

There was no one there.

"…."

Exiting Izaya's bedroom, Shizuo took out his phone to type a message.

[Where are you?]

He went down the stairs while he waited for a reply, which came sooner than he expected.

[None of your business]

[Fine. At least tell me how long will you be out.]

[Quite a while. Don't expect me to come back anytime soon. Perhaps you could make yourself scarce in the meantime, I'd appreciate the lack of a monster in my apartment]

Before Shizuo could reply, he received another message –

[And don't you dare come and find me.]

[I won't.]

It was the truth, because he had something more important to do.

[Be safe.]

There was no reply. Shizuo exited the screen and entered another screen.

* * *

**CHATROOM**

Heiwajima Shizuo, reborn!

Heiwajima Shizuo  
I know you know what's going on. It's time.

Tsukumoya Shinichi  
You certainly are straightforward, Heiwajima-san. Did your plan work?

Heiwajima Shizuo  
Yeah. He's out and won't be back for a while. He wouldn't let such an incident slide, so that gives me some time.

Tsukumoya Shinichi  
Impressive. Well, I'll need some time as well.

Heiwajima Shizuo  
It better not be too long. I have no idea when he's going to be back.

Tsukumoya Shinichi  
Don't worry. Orihara-san is quite busy right now. You're right, he wouldn't be back anytime soon.

Heiwajima Shizuo  
Can you cover your tracks?

Tsukumoya Shinichi  
Certainly. And you shouldn't be worried if I can't – after all, he would suspect me, not you.

Heiwajima Shizuo  
Well it's my responsibility. I'm counting on you then Shinichi. And stop with the Heiwajima-san, makes me feel old.

Tsukumoya Shinichi  
It's my honour…Shizuo. I'll inform you when I'm done. Don't close the window.

Heiwajima Shizuo  
Right.

* * *

As he waits, Shizuo closes his eyes and relaxes his mind. He allows the plans he had come up with to drift through his mind, wondering which was best suited for the current situation.

His phone vibrates under his hand, and he lifts it up, pressing a button to light the screen.

[I heard from Shinra-san what happened. Is Izaya okay?]

[He's fine. It was my own doing, Kasuka.]

He feels a little nervous after he sends the message. It's his brother and his opinion means the world to him – but he can't ignore his heart either.

[I know, brother. I would tell you to not go overboard, but I believe you know what you're doing. So if I – or Ruri-san, can do anything to help, just say the word. Ruri-san is grateful for your help, and she would be glad to pay back her debt.]

Shizuo blinked in surprise. But then he smiled, feeling a weight lift off his heart as he replies.

Trust Kasuka to understand him.

[No, it's okay. I mean, I know your girlfriend's not normal, but I know she wants to be normal. A human. I don't want her involved in this. You be happy with her, okay Kasuka? Treasure the one you love.]

[Alright. But I have connections, brother. If I can help you win over the one you love, I will gladly do so. Take care of yourself, and Izaya. He's your important person, right?]

[I'll keep that in mind, Kasuka. Thanks. Yeah, I will.]

'I'll protect him with my life' – he wants to say, but knows Kasuka would tell him not to be reckless. Which he can't promise. It's Izaya after all, and he's always had no control when it comes to him.

As he's lost in his thoughts, his phone vibrates again. This time it's from Shinichi.

* * *

Tsukumoya Shinichi  
I've finished hacking into his system. You can go to his computer now.

Heiwajima Shizuo  
Thanks. You sure I don't need to pay you for this?

Tsukumoya Shinichi  
Haha. I don't mind not receiving payment, since I'm looking forward to seeing Orihara-san's reaction – that will be priceless. Besides we're friends, right Shizuo?

Heiwajima Shizuo  
Yeah I guess we are, if you don't mind being friends with a monster. But aren't you Izaya's friend?

Tsukumoya Shinichi  
Orihara Izaya is just an acquaintance. While I'm fond of him and his antics, I don't think he would consider me a friend. He doesn't have friends after all.

Heiwajima Shizuo  
I see. He seems to talk to you a lot though.

Tsukumoya Shinichi  
That's just because he's bored, and he can't really talk to anyone else. No need to be jealous, Shizuo.

Heiwajima Shizuo  
Oh shut up.

Tsukumoya Shinichi  
Haha. I'm not sure if I've said this, but it's a pleasure to finally meet you. Orihara speaks about you a lot.

Heiwajima Shizuo  
He does?

Tsukumoya Shinichi  
Yes, although he usually refers to you as 'that beast' or 'monster' or 'Heiwajima Shizuo'. Either way, you have quite the reaction on him, it's amusing to see. I'd wondered what the guy who has that kind of reaction on Orihara Izaya is like.

Heiwajima Shizuo  
Since you seem to know everything that's happening in this city, you probably already know me. What's the big deal?

Tsukumoya Shinichi  
People are different when by themselves or with someone than they are under the public eye. For example Orihara is certainly less polite when he talks to me, and he doesn't bother hiding his emotions as he usually does, especially when he's lacking information. But you – you're different. You're the same out there as you are here. Maybe that's why Orihara is so affected by you.

Heiwajima Shizuo  
…Now I'm jealous.

Tsukumoya Shinichi  
…Why?

Heiwajima Shizuo  
You seem like you know Izaya really well. That's why I'm jealous.

Tsukumoya Shinichi  
Haha! Is that so. You certainly are direct, Heiwajima-san. No need to be envious, I'm just a mere acquaintance of his, he only seeks me out when he needs information or company.

Heiwajima Shizuo  
It's Shizuo. And you better be. Izaya's mine, Shinichi.

Tsukumoya Shinichi  
Not yet. But that's why I'm helping you to make him yours.

Heiwajima Shizuo  
Why?

Tsukumoya Shinichi  
Because the city could use a holiday from him. A preferably long one.

Heiwajima Shizuo  
…Hm. I agree.

Tsukumoya Shinichi  
Anyway I suppose it'd be more convenient to continue this conversation on the computer.

* * *

Shizuo agrees, so he walks to Izaya's desk, turns on the computer, and is taken to Izaya's desktop, where a screen soon appears.

* * *

**CHATROOM**

Heiwajima Shizuo, reborn!

Heiwajima Shizuo  
Oi, Shinichi. You'd have to help me out here, I'm not too good with computers. I usually break them.

Tsukumoya Shinichi  
You better not do that to this one, even I wouldn't be able to salvage the situation.

Heiwajima Shizuo  
Yeah I know. So what now?

Tsukumoya Shinichi  
All the files are unlocked, I'll lock them back up after you're done. From what I've seen, this is where Izaya keeps most of his information, so you should find it useful. For starters, search for the folder MMPFMBH

Heiwajima Shizuo  
What the hell is that?

Tsukumoya Shinichi  
If I know Orihara-san well enough, it probably means something like _MasterMind Plans For My Beloved Humans_

Heiwajima Shizuo  
?

Tsukumoya Shinichi  
It's in English. Orihara-san's multilingual. Anyway search for it.

* * *

It took Shizuo a while to find the search function. But when he found it, he followed Shinichi's instructions.

Fortunately, Izaya had written his information in Japanese. It didn't contain any plans, contrary to the folder name, but was flooded with information catered to Izaya's plans which Shizuo absorbed silently.

He hadn't expected to find any plans, for Izaya probably kept all his plans in his mind where only he had access. His computer was only for refreshing his memory.

He read and read, until he came to the old information.

_Vorona and Awakusu Akane are attached to Heiwajima Shizuo. The former was mistakenly seen as Shizu-chan's woman._

_I have a plan for Shizu-chan and his cute little kouhai. And Celty's head._

_Vorona is now Heiwajima Shizuo's kouhai. _

_Since Vorona is now involved with Shizu-chan, perhaps I can use her. _

_Heiwajima Shizuo rescued Awakusu Akane from Slon and Vorona._

_Note – That beast is truly unpredictable, he seems to have gained some miniscule form of intelligence. I shouldn't underestimate him – although it's natural to do so._

_Although he did fall for that simple trick. If only he would always be that dumb and predictable._

Shizuo was about to continue reading, when the chat window popped up.

* * *

Tsukumoya Shinichi  
Don't destroy the computer.

Heiwajima Shizuo  
?

Tsukumoya Shinichi  
Aren't you mad?

Heiwajima Shizuo  
Not really. Why would I be?

Tsukumoya Shinichi  
….Unpredictable indeed.

Orihara Izaya, reborn!

Orihara Izaya  
Tsukumoya, I need information.

Tsukumoya Shinichi  
…

Orihara Izaya  
Tsukumoya?

Tsukumoya Shinichi  
It's nothing, I was just surprised, I didn't expect you to come seeking for information again so fast.

* * *

Shizuo stared. His hands on the keyboard stilled.

Had Izaya found out?

He made to close the window, when his phone on the table shook.

* * *

Tsukumoya Shinichi  
Don't close the chat window. You will be 'confirmed dead' and he will know.

Tsukumoya Shinichi  
Don't reply me on your phone either, or you will automatically leave the chat. And of course, don't say anything on the computer. If you don't say anything, he won't know.

Tsukumoya Shinichi  
My apologies, I wasn't aware he was going to contact me. It seems his phone is connected to his computer, so it uses the same chatroom I connected to it there.

Tsukumoya Shinichi  
He's waiting for the train, so he should be on the way home soon. Unfortunately I have to cater to Orihara's request, so I can't help you. But you can observe what he says.

* * *

Shizuo drew back his hand from his phone. He sent a silent thanks to Shinichi, then continued to explore Izaya's computer, keeping his eye on the chat window.

Other folders contained the names of people he assumed were important to Izaya's plans, and Izaya's clients. There was also a folder on the Awakusu-kai, and another on the Dollars.

* * *

Orihara Izaya  
You're acting strange, Tsukumoya. Are you hiding something from me?

Tsukumoya Shinichi  
I have nothing to hide that you wouldn't already know, Orihara-san.

Orihara Izaya  
Whatever. Anyway do I have to enlighten you on my situation or do you already know?

Tsukumoya Shinichi  
Enlighten me.

Orihara Izaya  
I was attacked. By three gangs. I had planned to make them fight each other, but it seems someone told them it was a trap, and they were waiting for me. I don't know anyone who could have told them that, since no one knows my plans except me. And a certain monster, but he's too dumb and nowhere near cunning enough. Oh and he's in love with me, which is quite a bother and useful at the same time.

Tsukumoya Shinichi  
You're rambling. Are you that frustrated at being one upped? You seem to be quite off your game.

Orihara Izaya  
I don't appreciate lacking information. I didn't come here for banter, Tsukumoya.

Tsukumoya Shinichi  
As you wish. It's probably the Dollars.

Orihara Izaya  
The Dollars?

Tsukumoya Shinichi  
They're colourless. Those gangs could have been part of them. I'm surprised you didn't figure this out.

Orihara Izaya  
I did consider the possibility. But those gangs are not associated with the whole Dollars fiasco, I made sure of that.

Tsukumoya Shinichi  
Are you sure?

Orihara Izaya  
What do you mean?

Tsukumoya Shinichi  
I'm not saying your information is inaccurate. But you're lacking in information. Anyone can be part of the Dollars after all, even unexpected people.

Orihara Izaya  
Of course, they even accept the monster of Ikebukuro into their ranks. But let's say it's the Dollars, why would they want to attack me?

Tsukumoya Shinichi  
Why wouldn't they? It's not as if you've been uninvolved in that gang war. Ryuugamine Mikado won't be your pawn forever.

Orihara Izaya  
That's true, and I am looking forward to his evolution. However, it's not like him to use such a roundabout method to attack me. And I sense you're still hiding something. You're not usually this evasive.

Tsukumoya Shinichi  
Sharp as usual, aren't we? Fine, I'll tell you. The gangs are part of the Dollars. But they're not the main branch, under Ryuugamine Mikado. They're just the Dollars in name, and they stir up trouble with that name. They got their information from someone, and they used that information against you.

Orihara Izaya  
So it wasn't Mikado-kun's doing.

Tsukumoya Shinichi  
No it wasn't.

Orihara Izaya  
Interesting. And who is this man behind the scenes who dares to go against me?

Tsukumoya Shinichi  
I can't tell you.

Orihara Izaya  
…..And why is that?

Tsukumoya Shinichi  
Because I am acquainted with that man. And to speak would be betrayal of his trust.

Orihara Izaya  
…..So even you can be human after all. How amusing! Well if you can't tell me who he is, at least give me information about him. Why did he go against me? Does he have some grudge against me? Does he know Mikado-kun, since he's in the Dollars? And, how did he know about my plan in the first place?

Tsukumoya Shinichi  
He has no grudge against you, but he does have a plan involving you. He knows Ryuugamine Mikado. He knows about your plan since he has been observing you while you've been pretty occupied.

Orihara Izaya  
…That man wouldn't be you, would it?

Tsukumoya Shinichi  
Haha! No it's not me.

Orihara Izaya  
So I have a stalker.

Tsukumoya Shinichi  
I wouldn't call him a stalker. He's quite intelligent.

Orihara Izaya  
A clever stalker. Well. He must know me, but who doesn't? What I'm interested in is why he has a plan involving me. Is he perhaps another mastermind I'm unaware of? He wouldn't be Yodogiri Jinnai, would he?

Tsukumoya Shinichi  
No he's not Yodogiri Jinnai. He's not acquainted with that guy at all.

Orihara Izaya  
But he's an acquaintance of yours.

Tsukumoya Shinichi  
Yes. I happen to know him.

Orihara Izaya  
Are you involved in his plan too?

Tsukumoya Shinichi  
Perhaps.

Orihara Izaya  
You would betray me, Tsukumoya?

Tsukumoya Shinichi  
I'm surprised to hear you so affronted, since I wasn't aware we had loyalty binding us. That's why it's not possible for me to betray you. But to reassure you, I suppose I can tell you I don't play a huge part in this plan of his. I only provide him the information he needs. He's the true mastermind.

Orihara Izaya  
Mastermind. Well Tsukumoya, between this mastermind and that mastermind, who do you think would win? Biases aside, of course.

Tsukumoya Shinichi  
…I truly cannot say. I will be rooting for him, of course, since the city needs a holiday from you. However, if you let your guard down, it might be your downfall. He has power over most of Ikebukuro. But then again, so do you. May the best man win, Orihara.

Orihara Izaya  
Interesting. He sounds like quite the challenge. I'm looking forward to revealing his identity. Haha! Humans are really so interesting!

Orihara Izaya  
One last thing – do I know this man?

Tsukumoya Shinichi  
I don't think you do. But maybe you will, in the future.

Orihara Izaya  
A new face then. This will be something exciting indeed. Tell him, Tsukumoya, I accept his challenge. We'll see who the real mastermind is.

Orihara Izaya, confirmed dead!

Tsukumoya Shinichi  
He's gone. Shizuo you can speak now.

Heiwajima Shizuo  
Why did you lie? He knows me.

Tsukumoya Shinichi  
No he doesn't. He thinks he knows you. But he doesn't, does he? He never even suspected you.

Heiwajima Shizuo  
But he may in the future.

Tsukumoya Shinichi  
Yes, depending on how your plan goes, of course.

Heiwajima Shizuo  
I'm not a mastermind, Shinichi. I just want him to be mine.

Tsukumoya Shinichi  
And to do that, you want to take away his position as the mastermind. Izaya sees you as his rival now, so you can't back out.

Heiwajima Shizuo  
I wasn't planning to.

Tsukumoya Shinichi  
I would have been disappointed if you did.

Heiwajima Shizuo  
…Thanks, Shinichi. You're a great help.

Tsukumoya Shinichi  
You're welcome, Shizuo. He'll be reaching home soon, are you done yet?

Heiwajima Shizuo  
I've gotten most of the information but I will probably have to look over it again. But it's a folder so I can't send it to my email. It'll be troublesome to send them one by one and if he'll be back soon, I'm not sure if I have enough time.

Tsukumoya Shinichi  
Haha. Leave the technicalities to me.

...

...

When Izaya opens the door, the first thing he sees is the monster awake and looking out the window.

"Searching for me?"

He said, and Shizuo turned, looking at him.

"You're back. I've been waiting."

"I thought I told you to leave."

"Yeah but I can't leave you alone."

Izaya walked, but Shizuo walked to meet him. He averted his gaze from intense hazel eyes.

"You're still injured. You shouldn't have been walking around."

"I can take care of myself."

"I know. But I still worry about you."

Izaya said nothing. He stiffened as Shizuo pulled him close, and his face was on that bartender shirt.

"Izaya."

"What?"

"I wish you would rely on me more."

Once again, Izaya is silent to Shizuo's honest words.

"I love you."

Izaya feels himself pulled closer, as Shizuo inhales the familiar scent from his neck, and sighs as if it's the sweetest thing he's ever smelt.

Izaya laments internally at the fact that his scent is no longer monster repellent and vaguely wonders if deodorant would help to deter the irrational monster holding him, as said irrational monster speaks to him.

"It's fine if you don't love me back, if you hate me. I love you. I love you, Izaya. That's why, use me all you want. I'd be happy if I could help you."

"Take me along with you. I don't care what screwed up shit you do, how many people I have to hurt….as long as you're safe."

Those words are said loud and clear, right next to Izaya's ear. Shizuo's breath is warm, in contrast to Izaya's skin from the cold night air.

"…I thought you hated hurting people."

"I hate you being hurt even more. And if those people hurt you, I won't feel bad about hurting them at all."

"….You're impossible."

Izaya said, raising his gaze. His eyes slowly widened.

"Why…."

He swallowed down the lump in his throat, but when he spoke, his voice sounded hoarser than before.

"….Are you crying?"

The moonlight filters in through the clear glass, illuminating Shizuo's eyes and the tears on his cheeks. Shizuo responds by hugging Izaya to him again, keeping his face buried in his chest.

"Sorry. You weren't….supposed to see that."

"…What the hell? Why are you being so emotional? This isn't like you at all."

Izaya said, because Shizuo seems like a different person – again. He thought he had gotten used to the calm and logical Shizuo, but now Shizuo had changed again. He had suddenly become emotional and painfully honest, revealing his feelings to Izaya when all the time he had kept them hidden, only expressing them in his words of love.

"I wish you would be mine….Izaya."

"That has no relation to my question. Why are you always so unpredictable?"

Shizuo gave a bitter smile which struck something in Izaya's heart.

"I know. And I know you won't be mine, and that makes me sad. And you're hurt, and you'll be hurt in the future, if I…."

"If you?"

"…If I'm not there to protect you. So please, Izaya. Let me protect you. That's all I ask."

Izaya would have given a snarky remark, but Shizuo continued on.

"I wasn't there for you, that's why you got hurt. If I had been a little later, those bastards would have done something worse. I…don't want something like that to happen again."

Shizuo rested his head on his hair, and a droplet of water slid down Izaya's forehead.

Izaya's features scrunched up in exasperation.

"Don't be an idiot. What are you, my bodyguard? You have no responsibility for my well being. And don't say you do because you love me – that's not a responsibility; that's a desire. A selfish desire, might I say. You're not my bodyguard, you're Tom-san's bodyguard, and don't you have a kouhai to take care of?"

"I'll be your bodyguard if you let me."

"You're not listening to me at all, are you? Your responsibility is not with me, protozoan. I'm a generous man so you can love me all you want – but seriously, things have changed enough. Don't change them anymore."

"Things always change with you anyway with your plans and all. What difference do I make?"

"A difference even I can't stand. Now enough talk about protecting me, it's disgusting and degrading. I can protect myself."

"Tom-san knows I love you, so he will be fine with it. Vorona knows too, so she won't mind either. And she can protect herself and Tom-san well enough, since you told me she's an assassin and all. They don't really need me."

There are few who can make Izaya sigh in weariness, and so he doesn't notice when he does so.

"Shizuo. Listen to me. You are not going to be my bodyguard. You are going to go back to your job, you've had your fair share of witnessing my life and what I do. It's unfortunate your heart isn't broken yet but –"

"My heart's broken, since you refuse to let me protect you."

"-…So. Your heart is broken. Fine. All the more reason for me to forbid you from protecting me. You've already ruined all my plans by being in love with me. I tell you your kouhai is an assassin, you don't care. I tell you she was the one who kidnapped Akane-chan, you don't care either. You don't care about revelations you should be shocked by, you know one of my plans was to make you and Vorona face each other? But if you don't even care because you're in love with me and you know, how can I even do that now?"

"Sorry for ruining your plan. But I'm glad, if you had done that I would probably have killed you before I figured out I was in love with you. And then that would have really shattered me."

"That is _not_ the point. Whether you're a beast or not there's no reasoning with you, is there?"

"You can't reason with a man in love."

You can't, Izaya thinks as Shizuo looks at him with eyes filled with the resolution of years.

Humans are fickle-minded. They change their minds constantly under the watchful eye of society, unable to stick to their beliefs.

Heiwajima Shizuo is not. Izaya has seen firsthand how resolute the man is when he's decided on something – first on hating him, and then on loving him.

He had observed men, men in love, but though they had been sincere and passionate, there had always been the tiniest doubt in their eyes. Because it was human nature to second guess one self, to have secret insecurities.

There is not a flicker of doubt in Shizuo's eyes. If he were any other person, Izaya would have felt overwhelmed.

"Apparently not. So what if I give you an ultimatum instead?"

"What?"

"Go back to where you belong. Or Kasuka-kun will be in danger."

- Now which love will you choose?

"….Are you serious?"

Izaya just looked at him. Shizuo drew back to look into his eyes.

"….Kasuka has Ruri."

"?"

"She can protect him. I love my little brother, but it's time I let him go. He has someone who loves him, and whom he loves in return."

"….."

"Besides, if I told Kasuka I had given up on you because I didn't want him to be hurt, he would be disappointed with me. 'Brother, is that how much you love him?' – he would say. He's happy for me, you know? That I've finally found someone to love – yeah, even someone like me…can love."

"…I don't quite understand. You expect Kasuka-kun's girlfriend to protect him? I doubt she can go against –"

"Hollywood."

"….."

"I know Hijiribe Ruri is Hollywood. But I've met her. I know she truly loves Kasuka and she's really a gentle person, so I can trust my brother with her."

"How….?"

"Kasuka told me when I told him I was in love with you."

Izaya's shoulders slumped. He felt suddenly exhausted, as Shizuo ran his fingers through his hair.

"…What's wrong with wanting to protect the one you love?"

"Nothing, except that the one you love doesn't want your protection."

"….Give me one good reason I can accept, then I'll listen to you."

"…Distracting."

"?"

Shizuo looked down at Izaya, who spoke without looking at him.

"You. You're distracting. You're a distraction. I have bigger things on my plate, information to seek, important things to do, and having to deal with your love for me would be a disadvantage for me."

"I –"

"You just want to protect me. Fine. But that means you will be with me. I can't stand that. You're too big a distraction, a distraction I can't afford. You're a man who loves me, but I'm not a man suited for romance."

"It's better if it's the way it was before. Even if you were unpredictable and annoying, I could deal with it. But now, all my usual methods don't work on you. Ha…haha….Honestly….I don't know what to do. Seeing you so earnestly wanting to protect me….I can't use you. Now I have to change my plans again."

Izaya said in a tone of true weariness. What he had needed was a bodyguard, not a man in love.

It was not as if he didn't know Shizuo was in love with him – he knew, that was why he had wanted to use Shizuo for protection. But seeing Shizuo wanting to protect him, imagining Shizuo looking at him with those eyes everytime they were alone, was something he couldn't take.

He would be the one disappointed in the end – because Shizuo truly loved him, and he would be happy that Izaya used him for protection. He would think Izaya needed him.

And that was something he couldn't allow. Shizuo already held too many victories over his head.

"…I see."

His chin was grabbed, and lifted gently so that his carmine eyes met with hazel ones.

"One night."

"?"

"Give me one night. Let me hold you for one night. Then after that, I'll leave you alone, as you wish."

"…."

- What's this….?

- Wasn't he so adamant on protecting me?

Izaya's question must have been visible on his face, for Shizuo smiled and cupped his cheek.

"If I'd cause trouble to you…..even if it hurts so, it hurts more to see you like this. That's why Izaya, I'll go against my heart for you."

"One night." Izaya said.

"One night." Shizuo agreed.

It didn't take a mastermind like Izaya to assess the benefits of Shizuo's offer. Smiling sharply, he reached forward and curled his arms around the other man's neck, digging the blade of his knife into the skin as impenetrable as the blond man's expression.

"If that's so…I'm all yours tonight."

Shizuo said nothing. He took hold of Izaya's hand, and with Izaya's other hand still holding a knife to his neck, brought it to his lips and pressed a kiss to the back of the hand.

The hand jerked, and Shizuo moved to intertwine their fingers together. He pulled Izaya in closer, until they were pressed up against each other, and Izaya's eyes burned with a challenge.

"I hate you."

"I love you."

Shizuo said with the honesty Izaya hated. He met Izaya's eyes with a cool stare.

"No matter what happens, I will always love you. Even if I can no longer be by your side. Remember that information, Izaya."

And then he leaned down to cut off Izaya's reply.

…

…

* * *

"Are you alright?"

Izaya woke up to the sound of a concerned voice and a hand touching his cheek.

"Don't touch me."

He pushed the hand away, sitting up on the couch.

"How long have I been out?"

"About two days. It's afternoon now."

"Your vitals are all fine. I've put back your shoulder. You have some bruises here and there, but otherwise, you should be alright."

It was Shinra's detached voice that spoke. Izaya turned his gaze to him.

"Are you sure I've been out for two days? It feels too long."

"Shizuo brought you here on Tuesday evening. It's now Thursday afternoon. Well it's a little less than two days."

"But…."

"What's wrong?"

Izaya was silent. There was something wrong, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

He got off the couch, grabbing his jacket off the table and putting it on, sliding his arms through the sleeves.

"Shinra, I'll pay you later."

"Wait."

A hand grabbed his arm, and the calm voice that annoyed him spoke.

"Where are you going? You haven't recovered fully yet –"

"It's none of your business. I have things to do – someone set a trap for me and I'm going to find out who it is."

"I'm going with you."

"No."

"Izaya –"

"I said no, Shizuo. You're not my bodyguard, and you know what? Leave me alone from now on. Or something bad will happen to Kasuka-kun."

Something pricked him at the words, but he ignored it as his arm was free and he strode away.

"Well. I didn't expect him to leave so fast. He's usually much calmer."

Shinra spoke once Izaya was out of sight and hearing distance.

"There's confusion in his system, and since it rarely happens to him, his body is trying to make up for it with adrenaline."

"Ahahaha….you know if it weren't Izaya, maybe I might even feel bad, lying to him like this."

"You only had to tell a single lie to the master of lies."

"Right….so what now, Shizuo?"

"Nothing. We wait and see."

He sat down on the couch Izaya had been lying down on, taking out his phone.

"I've already told her to keep an eye on him for me."


End file.
